Mine For Evermore
by Girl in the Dirty Shirt
Summary: Continuação de "Hey Oliver, I Love Your Beautiful Eyes". Com When I'm Sixty-Four dos Beatles.


Oi de novo :) Essa é a continuação de "Hey Oliver; I Love Your Beautiful Eyes", leiam, mas acho que dá pra entender razoavelmente sem ter lido. Leiam ouvindo When I'm Sixty-Four dos Beatles yay

Outra vez, aqui só a Liz me pertence, Wood (apesar de ser meu na minha mente ;P) é da tia Jo e When I'm Sixty-four é propriedade do Macca :)

* * *

><p>Londres, 1996<p>

Ele estava ensaiando esse momento havia semanas. Revisou seus bolsos para ver se a caixinha ainda estava lá, checou se o violão estava afinado e olhou o relógio. Vinte e três para as oito. Ela não deveria demorar a chegar.

Oliver nunca se sentira tão nervoso. Incrivelmente ele estava mais nervoso do que antes da sua última partida como goleiro do time da Grifinória, na qual seu time ganhou a Copa de Quadribol e ele logo em seguida começou a namorar Liz.

_Liz..._ Ele a amava. E ela o amava. Ele estava esperando-a em casa. Procurou algumas músicas trouxas para complementar o que queria fazer. Achou uma que se encaixava muito bem.

Tudo já estava pronto. Cantarolou a letra para ver se ainda se lembrava dela. Então a campainha tocou. Ele respirou fundo e foi atender a porta.

Liz estava perfeita. Usava um vestido lilás até os joelhos que servia perfeitamente em seu corpo. Os dois abriram enormes sorrisos ao verem-se e beijaram-se.

"Oi, querido. Pra quê pediu para eu vir aqui hoje?"

"Tenho uma surpresa para você. Aposto que vai gostar", disse sorrindo.

"Vamos logo! Você sabe o quando sou curiosa, haha"

Sem dizer mais nada, Oliver pegou o violão e começou.

_When I get older, losing my hair,  
>Many years from now.<br>_(Quando eu ficar mais velho, perdendo meus cabelos  
>Muitos anos adiante)<br>_Will you still be sending me a Valentine?  
>Birthday greetings, bottle of wine<br>_(Você ainda irá me mandar presentes no dia dos namorados,  
>Saudações no aniversário, garrafa de vinho?)<em><br>__If I'd been out till quarter to three.  
>Would you lock the door?<br>_(Se eu ficar fora até as quinze para as três,  
>você irá trancar a porta?) <em><br>__Will you still need me, will you still feed me,  
>When I'm sixty-four?<br>_(Você ainda precisará de mim, você ainda me alimentará  
>quando eu tiver sessenta e quarto?)<p>

_You'll be older too,  
>and if you say the word,<br>I could stay with you._  
>(Você estará mais velha também,<br>E se você disser a palavra,  
>eu poderei ficar com você)<p>

_I could be handy, mending a fuse  
>when your lights have gone.<em>  
>(Eu posso ser útil, consertando um fusível<br>quando suas luzes apagarem)_  
>You can knit a sweater by the fireside<br>Sunday morning go for a ride  
><em>(Você poderia tricotar um suéter perto da lareira  
>Dar uma volta nas manhãs de domingo) <em><br>Doing the garden, digging the weeds,  
>who could ask for more?<br>_(Aparando o jardim, escavando ervas daninhas  
>Quem poderia pedir mais?) <em><br>__Will you still need me, will you still feed me  
>When I'm sixty-four?<br>_(Você ainda precisará de mim, você ainda me alimentará  
>quando eu tiver sessenta e quarto?)<p>

_Every summer we can rent a cottage,  
>In the Isle of Wight, if it's not too dear<br>_(Todo verão poderíamos alugar uma cabana  
>Na Ilha de Wight, se não for muito, querida)<br>_We shall scrimp and save  
>Grandchildren on your knee<br>Vera, Chuck and Dave  
><em>(Iríamos pechinchar e economizar  
>Netos aos seus joelhos<br>Vera, Chuck e Dave)

_Send me a postcard, drop me a line,  
>Stating point of view<br>_(Mande-me um cartão postal, escreva uma linha  
>Informando o ponto de vista) <em><br>Indicate precisely what you mean to say  
>Yours sincerely wasting away<br>_(Explique precisamente o que quer dizer  
>Com sinceridade) <em><br>Give me your answer, fill in a form  
>Mine for evermore<br>_(Dê-me sua resposta, preencha um formulário  
>Minha para todo o sempre) <em><br>Will you still need me, will you still feed me  
>When I'm sixty-four?<em>  
>(Você ainda precisará de mim, você ainda me alimentará<br>quando eu tiver sessenta e quarto?)

Quando ele acabou a música, ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Bateu palmas animadamente. Ele sabia que Beatles era sua banda trouxa preferida.

Ele sorriu e se curvou como se estivesse "agradecendo a plateia".

"Não acabou ainda, querida", disse ele, procurando algo dentro de seu casaco. Tirou uma caixinha de lá e se pôs em um joelho só. Abriu a caixinha. Liz já não podia controlar sua choradeira.

"Então, Liz", disse ele, fazendo que ela se arrepiasse ao som de seu nome, "aceita ser minha para todo o sempre? Quer casar comigo?", finalizou, achando que seu coração ia explodir.

"Oh, meu Deus", falava baixinho; era a única coisa que ela conseguia falar. Achando que realmente não conseguiria falar o "Sim", apenas beijou-o e ele entendeu que ela havia aceitado.

Ele pegou sua mão, que estava trêmula, e colocou o anel ali. E agora Liz não era a única emocionada; Oliver também parecia à beira de lágrimas – de felicidade, claro.

Então abraçaram-se em um abraço arrepiante, que transmitia todo o amor deles.

* * *

><p>Essa é só a primeira continuação, tenho ideias pra outras e já tenho algumas escritas :) Eu particularmente não gostei muito dessa, mas eu normalmente nunca gosto muito do que eu escrevo – principalmente os finais, odeio todos, ainda mais esse. Como eu disse, a Liz sou eu e ela é muito autocrítica :B<p>

Quando eu escrevi isso, eu imaginava o Cameron de Glee Project e não o Oliver (ou o Sean Biggerstaff, o lindão que faz o Wood nos filmes). Estranho, eu sei. E sempre que eu ouço essa música eu imagino o Paul velhinho hihi

É isso! Hope you enjoy ^^ x


End file.
